


Close Call

by PossumTeeth



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bad Puns, Bogo teaches Clawhauser a lesson, Bogo's first name is Vincent, Boss/Employee Relationship, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Rough Oral Sex, Sassy Bogo, Sassy Clawhauser, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Technology Dependence, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, You're Welcome, except with humans, slight pet play, workplace shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossumTeeth/pseuds/PossumTeeth
Summary: Bogo confiscates Clawhauser’s phone in order to make him more productive at work. Established Relationship. Post-Movie.





	1. The Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my Tumblr, my first published smut piece. Although the really explicit stuff doesn't happen until the very last chapter, it's still fun to watch Clawhauser suffer.

“You are in for a treat! Seriously, you are gonna see something incredible! Now… Are you watching? Okay, okay, I’m about to play it– wait, are you watching? Really watching, I mean? You are? Oh, sorry, you looked like you were focused on something over there but– okay, now – all right, watching? Yes? A-A-And PLAY!”

On the phone’s tiny screen, the gyrating body of a tiger mirrored the motions of Gazelle’s fluid movements. with the static grin of a certain chubby-cheeked cheetah’s head superimposed on the dancer’s buff figure.

A fuzzy finger pointed to the scene as said cheetah shoved the phone into a bear’s face. “And who does that look like?”

The bear rolled his eyes and tugged at his handcuffs in the officer’s grip to lead him to his cell.

“Wait! It gets even better!” Clawhauser giggled as he cupped the speaker. He seemed to fluff up in excitement as Gazella’s voice droned out from the video. 

“Wow! I am impressed! Such hot moves, _BEN-JAM-EEN CLAW-HOW-SIR!”_

A squeal broke from the feline and he snorted behind his paws. “I will NEVER get tired of that!” he gushed. It took a moment for him to notice that his audience was being led away to the holding cells, and he waved at his back. “You were totally fooled, I saw! Hey! If you manage to get out in a couple of years, I bet I’ll have some new videos to show you! That’s something to look forward to, right? Besides being let out, I mean!”

The bear actually picked up his pace and nearly dragged the lion officer behind him.

Clawhauser laughed. “Okay, see you on the outside!” He plopped back in his seat. His phone was already back in his paws, thrumming with unanswered texts. The sound of clicking on a keypad was a pleasant rhythm to his ears as he answered message after message. He chucked at the retorts. _Holly, you clever pig…_ The cheetah marveled at a picture of a gorgeously stacked piled of doughnuts and immediately searched in his photos to send something just as remarkable and delicious…

He only just barely realized his mistake as his finger hovered over a picture of Chief Bogo from a trip to the beach. His claw twitched an inch from the sight of the buffalo’s glistening, bared chest, all brawny muscles and one VERY stern glance.

“Whoops!” the feline squeaked and quickly swiped right to look at other photos. “Almost a doozy there!” He sat back and fanned himself.

_Careful, Benjamin. You’re on-duty. Showing off hot shots of your boyfriend during work is a no-go from Bogo._

Although it wasn’t exactly a secret relationship. The entire precinct was aware of the activities between the cheetah and the burly buffalo, but both were beloved enough by their fellow officers to never have interference. It isn’t as if their relationship affected the workplace, anyway. Bogo preferred to keep things professional while on duty, which definitely showed that he did not like to play favorites. A position as highly-monitored as police chief in the world’s most populated city was always a potential target for reporters. He couldn’t afford to be his big, cuddly chief all the time, and Clawhauser couldn’t be his adorable ray of sunshine every moment.

And Benjamin understood that. For the most part.

After all, what kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn’t surprise his favorite chief with a basket of freshly-baked wheatgrass muffins (complete with a cheerful little card) every once in a while?!

Clawhauser smiled at himself and glanced back at his phone. In spite of his gossipy nature, he DID know how to keep secrets. It was one of his best traits! And that in itself was no secret. He had been with the buffalo for what seemed like years, and it had never been a problem at work.

He glanced around cautiously before he thumbed his way back to the picture, and his tail curled happily at the sight.

_You definitely beat doughnuts, Buffalo Buns…_

Then, the cheetah’s ears gave a twitch as he finally heard the muffled cries that rose from the communication system.

“OH! Oh, no, no, no! Not again!” Clawhauser shrieked as he leaned over and pressed the intercom. Before he could get a word out, he was bombarded by the sound of struggles and scrambling, and the faint sound of punches being thrown. “H-Hello?! Clawhauser here! What’s going on!?”

Judy Hopps’ voice answered, under obvious distress. The sound of static grew. “Possible swarm! Call… Ow! Rrrrh! C-Call for back-up! Request… Request b-back-up!”

“Ah, oh, okay! Got it! Got it!”

The bunny’s voice continued, strained. “Send… to… Little… Ro-Rodentia! Fourth Street, n-near… Molencia B-B-Boulevard!”

Clawhauser’s fingers shakily punched the code in, but before he could send another car to the scene, there was a loud, piercing shriek that made him clamp down on his ears and the intercom. “Hopps?!”

“WAIT! W-Wait, I think we’re… ! NO! Don’t–!”

The screech returned and the intercom faded to silence.

Clawhauser’s heart pounded. He tentatively pressed the button again. “… Hopps?”

There was no response. The line was dead.

The cheetah’s voice grew as he tried again. “Judy– I mean Officer Hopps? Officer Hopps?! Hopps?! Come in!” He rolled back in his chair and pressed his paws to hide his face in panic. _Oh, no… I messed up again… Oh, no, no…_ He launched over to finish sending the car in a scramble for a speck of hope that his friend would be safe, only to shriek and whirl around as his phone suddenly exploded with a loud and energetic rock song. Nick Wilde’s smug face popped up on the screen.

Clawhauser’s paws trembled but he managed to scoop it up and answered with a frantic “HELLO!?”

“Whoa, hey, careful, big guy! You’re on speaker!”

Relief flooded Clawhauser at the familiar voice. “Nick– er, Officer Wilde!” At least someone was able to respond. But… “What’s the situation? Where’s Hopps?!”

“Calm down, Benji,” Nick’s smooth voice lilted out, “We’re fine. Carrots is just rounding up the last of our little problem.” Frantic squeaking was heard in the background, and the fox chuckled. “These guys are fast when you don’t have any tiny handcuffs. They tried to hotwire the car and managed to blow out the radio.”

“Oh… Oh, thank goodness,” the cheetah heaved a breath and slumped over the desk. “For a second, I thought I really messed up and–”

“Clawhauser!” Judy’s chirp boomed out from the speaker and it made him rear back in surprise. “Don’t worry! All suspects have been rounded up and are ready for transport!”

“Transport?” The fox’s smirk could almost be seen. “Isn’t that a little much? Don’t you think a shoebox could work here?”

His fellow officer’s tone grew threatening. “Nick…”

“Gotcha, Officer Carrots. Look, Benji, just send out a car or a wagon… wheel of cheese–”

“NICK!”

“See ya at the station! Officers Hilarious and Buzzkill out!”

“Don’t you–!”

_Click!_

Now that the crisis was over, the feline melted against his chair and wheezed out a chuckle. The adrenaline pulsed through his system and made him give a panicked giggle as their banter rang through his head.

_Those two… are so… married…_

He perked up and his claws were promptly clicking away on the screen.

_I should totally growl that to Holly! That cheeky swine loves a good romance! Oh, which furmoji…_

A murderous roar shook the station.

_**“CLAWHAUSER!”** _ ********

********

The phone clattered on the desk as the cheetah shrank into his seat, fur fluffed with fear. His eyes rose to the heaving figure of his chief glaring angrily down at him several floors above, one hoof pointed at his door.

********

“In my office! _**NOW!”**_ he ordered.

********

Clawhauser winced and scurried to stand. He eyed the long winding path that led to Bogo’s office and felt his face heat in embarrassment. Had he seen ALL of that?

********

_Downside to dating your boss… Discipline at home AND at work…_

********

He took a deep breath and started his walk.

********


	2. The Punishment

“Sit.”

Clawhauser didn’t bother to catch his breath before he scrambled to a chair and sat down. It creaked from the sudden movements and he stilled as the buffalo gave a warning glance.

“Sorry,” he mumbled out, tail tucked timidly behind his seat.

“Sorry doesn’t begin to cover it, Clawhauser,” Bogo drawled. He was silent for a moment, most likely allowing the cheetah to squirm uncomfortably from the tension before he decided to start up again. “That was a pitiful display I just saw down there.”

“Well, I… I don’t know if _pitiful_ is the word I’d use in this situation–”

“Clawhauser.”

“I’m sorry!” he blurted out.

“I’m aware of that, but that doesn’t excuse that you could have cost us several criminal captures and endangered the lives of our best officers!”

“Endangered? I mean, maybe, but… but… you heard the rest of that conversation, right? Judy and Nick– Officers… er… well, they totally had it covered! It turned out that they didn’t need help after all!”

Bogo pierced him with a look. “And what if they had, Clawhauser?”

“I…” There was no argument for that, and he knew it. There had been more dangerous pursuits before, with larger, stronger officers than a bunny and a fox, and they had turned out badly. Nick and Judy may have been the best on the force, but Clawhauser still worried for his friends. What if something HAD happened? There had been too many mistakes before…

“Well?”

The cheetah sighed. “You’re right. Look, it won’t happen again, Chief. I promise.”

“Oh, I know it won’t.” The buffalo sat back in his chair. “Because I’m confiscating your phone.”

Clawhauser shot out of his seat, fur on end. _“WHAT?!”_

Bogo eyed him, exasperation clear on his face and in his voice. “This has been a problem too often. You’re horribly distracted when you have that phone. After the Manchas incident, I should have confiscated it before. I’m remedying my mistake now.” He held out a hoof. “Hand it over.”

“Chi-i-i-i-ief! Come ON! I don’t play with my phone as much as you make it out to be!”

“Really? Because every time I’ve stepped out, I’ve seen you neglecting your work in favor of showing off a recipe, texting your friends, or gushing to anyone within earshot about that idiotic dance app.”

The cheetah’s face reflected his own lack of amusement. His arms crossed. “You mean the same one you’re constantly playing in your office when no one’s around?” he drawled.

The buffalo raised an eyebrow. “That was one time,” he defended.

“Um, try ALL of the time!” Clawhauser’s arms flew up indignantly. “I own every single one of Gazelle’s albums, Chief! You don’t think I know the remastered off-Broadway adaptation of ‘Sunset on the Serengeti: Revisited’ when I hear it muffled through a locked door?! Who do you think you’re talking to?!”

Bogo blinked slowly. “… Someone who clearly needs to spend more time on his job and less on overrated album covers.”

“You agreed last month that it was better than the original!”

“I can change my mind.”

“So change yours from taking my phone to not taking my phone!” the cheetah demanded.

“Out of the question.”

“But… It… It has to be against the rules or something!” he stammered and floundered for any possibility that he could keep his handheld baby, “I have rights just like everybody here! Except mine aren’t being read to me!”

This entire conversation was lasting far longer than it needed to, and the feline could tell from the way that the buffalo rubbed his hooves against his temples. “Look, Clawhauser,” Bogo responded as he attempted to wrangle his ever-thinning patience under control, “As your superior, I can decide to take away anything that could be deemed unnecessary in the workplace. Your phone is unnecessary. If anything, it’s a distraction.”

“But you can’t take away my phone!” The cheetah was dangerously close to whining.

“I believe I am going to.”

“But I _need_ it!” he whined.

“Not when you’re on-duty, you don’t.”

Frustration reared its ugly head, and Clawhauser decided to bite back. His pleading expression shifted into a glower.

He would never resort to intimidation, but he could throw one heck of a fit when he needed to!

“This is completely unfair and you know it!” he snapped and somehow kept eye contact with his chief. “I’m not some rookie that doesn’t understand the system! I’ve been here for years! Just because I’ve messed up a few times, you wanna play the boss card on me? I’m your boyfriend! I deserve more respect at work, at least in the privacy of your office–!”

The chair creaked.

A dark blur rose before him.

A fist slammed on to the desk, a thunderous thud that made the cheetah’s words (and his confidence) die.

_**“YOU ARE OUT OF LINE!”**_

Clawhauser felt even smaller as the buffalo somehow loomed over him despite a desk between them, like a terrifyingly handsome tower.

The buffalo’s gaze was cold and stabbed through the feline. His voice was harsh. “I will not tolerate this kind of behavior! We may be involved, but that does not give you the right to show me such insubordination while we’re on-duty! Regardless of how we are outside of work, while we’re here, I am your superior! You work for me! More importantly, you work for the city! And if I think that you are not doing your job to your full capacity, I expect you to listen when I tell you so! I figured out what I believe is the best solution and you’re in here whining like a child!”

The cheetah’s ears fell back and he nodded. He didn’t trust himself to speak.

Bogo heaved a snort. “So be grateful for my suggestion.” His face was set in stone as he sat back down. “I could have just as easily suspended you.”

The tightness in the feline’s throat made him clear it as he blinked back the sting that had settled in his eyes. His gaze fell to the ground. “I’m… I’m sorry,” he quietly managed out. “… Thank you…”

A deep sigh was heard as the squeaking of a chair rang out, and Clawhauser looked up just in time to be enveloped in warm, strong arms and pressed against the broad expanse of the buffalo’s chest.

The scent of wheatgrass muffins filled his nose.

“Ch-Chief…?”

All that answered him was a huff of breath. The embrace tightened.

It was a comforting pressure, but Clawhauser’s eyes gazed around the room uncertainly, unable to see more than the corner of his superior’s face from where his chin nestle against a brawny shoulder. He tried again. “Chief… ?”

The buffalo let out a chuckle and allowed a smirk that always made his lover weak in the knees.

“You know… You’re right about one thing.”

“I… I am?”

Bogo nodded. “I should show you more respect, at least when we’re alone. We’re at work, but we’re not in public. We can use first names. How about it… _Benjamin?”_

Clawhauser swallowed slightly, ears fanning out hopefully as his boyfriend’s voice had faded into a soft rumble. “… Vincent… ?”

“There we go,” Bogo hummed.

The feline couldn’t stop a purr that rose quietly in his throat. The feeling of his chief’s body pressed against him was a rare treat as of lately, and his own body wanted to savor it as much as he could now that the danger seemed far away.

“Benjamin,” Bogo’s amused voice broke through the haze.

Clawhauser had to drag his eyes up from the sliver of collarbone that his unbuttoned top of his uniform allowed. “Hm?”

_Gosh darn it, he knows how much I love it when he’s gentle! Not playing fair!_

That smirk grew on Bogo’s lips as he leaned down to press his nose against his boyfriend’s furry cheek in a nuzzle. He noted how the feline’s whiskers twitched at the touch. His rough voice softened to a seductive rumble.

“Two days…”

Dazed by the rush of hot breath against his ear, Clawhauser struggled to understand. “What? Two days… ?”

A quick movement, a blur of a hoof, and the cheetah’s paw clenched at empty air.

The spell broken, Clawhauser shrieked.

_“MY PHONE!”_

Bogo’s smirk melted into a grin as he leaned down and dared to lay a teasing kiss on the tip of his fuzzy lover’s nose as he released him and walked back to his desk, phone in hoof.

_“Vincent!”_

The buffalo was annoyingly satisfied with himself, even tossing the phone up and down a few times before he unlocked a drawer and placed it inside. The cheetah stared in remorse as it shut.

“No progress, no phone, starting tomorrow. Understand?” Bogo continued on. “No more complaining.”

“I… Wh… You…” Clawhauser picked his jaw off the floor and he couldn’t help but pout.

“No pouting, either.”

He huffed and crossed his arms, tail whipped up in an irritated flick.

The police chief sat down at his desk, unimpressed. “It doesn’t matter how cute you can be when you’re angry, you’re not getting your phone back until I decide that you can do your job without it.”

But Clawhauser was undeterred, and his frown remained. “But this makes my day even harder! My task manager’s on my phone! My social life’s on that phone! My world’s on that phone! How am I even supposed to wake up in the morning if I don’t have my alarm? You know how heavy a sleeper I am– and don’t you even THINK about making some smart comment right now, Vincent!” he suddenly hissed as Bogo tilted his head in THAT way, “You weigh more than I do, it doesn’t matter if it’s all muscle! How is this gonna work?!”

“You don’t own an alarm clock?”

He gave him a blank stare. “Did you ever see one at my apartment? And also… Hello? Why would I own a clock when I have a phone? It tells time!”

“Don’t worry. For this bet, you’ll be staying over at my house so I can make sure that you don’t buckle under the pressure,” Bogo simply responded. “My alarm’s woken you up before.”

“It’s right next to my ear, how can it not?” Despite the excitement he felt bubble up in his chest as he realized that he got to spend even more time with his handsome stern jerk of a boyfriend, the cheetah covered it with a sigh. “I swear you put it on my side of the bed just to torment me.”

“Now, now, that’s not true. You make it sound like I enjoy scaring you.”

“You laugh every time!”

“Can I help it that you fluff up like a kitten when you’re startled?”

“Don’t point out how adorable I am just to distract me!”

“… So I’ll just point out how adorable you are just to say it?”

Clawhauser’s annoyance instantly shifted into a smile. “That would be so sweet! You don’t compliment me nearly enough! Are you gonna start doing that?!”

Bogo rolled his eyes. He stood and went over to the cheetah and hoisted him up, his weight a feather compared to his broad form. He turned him around and led the confused feline to the door. When he plopped him down just outside of the office, he merely stared down at his lover’s blinking expression.

“We’ll see how tomorrow goes.”

The door closed and the lock was set.

Clawhauser stood there a moment, stunned, before he growled and gripped his ears harshly as he seethed all the way back to his desk, tail fluffed massively in rage.

_I… am… SO hogging most of the blankets tonight!_


	3. The Boredom

“You remember the rules, Clawhauser?”

“Ye-e-e-e-es,” Clawhauser groaned out for the third time.

“Which were… ?”

The cheetah refrained from rolling his eyes. “To do my job without my phone for two complete work days, starting today. Without complaining!” he added tersely at Bogo’s look.

“I wish we could have also agreed on this being done without attitude.”

“Not likely.” The cheetah had been in a bad mood since they drove in together, and it showed. He didn’t bother to look at his superior and remained leaned over his desk, chin propped on his arms and staring at the landline phone, his only solace.

Rather than showing annoyance at his behavior, the buffalo chuckled, and his look softened. “Ben…”

Clawhauser’s ears perked, though his expression did not. “What?”

A warm kiss was pressed against his cheek and the cheetah jolted and stared up at his chief in surprise. Public affection at work was not common.

“What… ?”

Bogo smiled. “Don’t slump. It makes you look unapproachable.”

Clawhauser glared and resumed his sullen position. “I’ll be sure to write that down,” he muttered.

“Good. I’ll come and get you when your shift is up.” A hoof carded itself affectionately down flattened ears in farewell and Bogo had the gall to wave at the feline as he strolled away. “Remember! No complaining!”

He mouthed his boyfriend’s last words mockingly as his eyes roamed around his tiny workspace. He hadn’t realized before how cramped it felt. Two days without his phone… How on earth could he pass the time?

 _I know HOW I would do it… I would be doing my daily blog-scrolling routines… Log in to my Rumblr account… Check e-mails… And texting my friends!_ Clawhauser suddenly dug his claws into the desk in a panic. _Oh, no! My friends! They don’t even know that I’m alive! I haven’t texted them in hours! I’m as good as dead! My social life is flat-lining!_ He groaned and pressed his face against the counter. _My boyfriend is so cruel!_

Yes, his lover may have had a point that he relied too heavily on social media and technology in general and was trying to teach him to focus on real emergencies, but he just wanted to be mad!

_Meanie-mean Bogo!_

No! No, he couldn’t just roll over and surrender in despair! Clawhauser huffed and shook his head. He would show him! He could do anything he wanted– within reason of his job and the bet! And as there were no calls yet, he could… he could…

The thought hit him like a bolt. _I’ll clean my office!_ He eyed the messy piles of paper strewn about the desk, and winced at the hordes of sticky notes that lined his file cabinet and walls like a colorful disease that only grew from the first reminder. Ever since he could recall, he never found the time to clean (half of the notes were reminders to clean, actually.)

But now, thanks to his merciless chief, he had more time than he knew what to do with…

Determination set in and the feline cracked his paws and got to work.

It had felt like a blur of productivity, unexpected and almost magical in its unfamiliarity, and time ceased to exist until Clawhauser blinked and it was done.

It was… astonishing. Without a text or videos to distract him, he found that it was surprisingly easy to focus on any task he set out for himself. Who would have thought? He couldn’t let Bogo know how effective this torture was.

He felt quite proud as he admired his work.

It almost didn’t look like his office. His files were organized in alphabetical order, his Inbox and Outbox were sorted and placed in the appropriate piles, his doughnuts had been eaten according to deliciousness (toughest job yet), and he even swept up all the crumbs he left as a result of his hard work.

There! The cheetah preened. It had taken all his focus and all of his snacks, but he did it. The workplace hadn’t looked so clean in years!

 _That HAD to kill a few hours!_ Clawhauser beamed and looked at the clock behind him.

Thirty minutes had passed.

His spirit was crushed. “Oh, come ON!” he groaned and dropped his head on the table. An ache had settled itself unpleasantly in his brain, with an incessant tapping noise in his ears…

That turned out to be a paw viciously knocking against his workspace.

“… ‘Scuse me… Ah said _**EX-CUSE**_ me, young man!”

Clawhauser’s head shot up and he turned to stare at the particularly cross face of an opossum standing before his desk.

“Can… I help you with something, ma’am?” He cautiously leaned over his desk. Trying to chat up coworkers was one thing, but unpleasant citizens were another matter entirely, and he could easily tell by the impatient way she was tapping her foot that she would be quite a handful. Public service. _My absolute favorite and least favorite part of the job…_ he lamented.

“Yes, you can!” she drawled out. “You can help me by explainin’ THIS ticket!”

A paper was shoved at the cheetah’s face and he leaned back, eyes crossed to try and see it.

“I wasn’t gone for more than five minutes an’ I found this on my car! What, you officers got nothin’ better ta do than ta bother me an’ my boy while we’re visitin’ relatives?”

He winced internally. _Oh, nooo. A ticket tantrum._ Easily the worst thing to deal with in his job were those who were unhappy with parking tickets. They had nothing to lose because they spent all their energy complaining about a small piece of paper. Most of them had to be held in contempt by the end of the argument. They even had a special cell. _Well, it would take a few minutes to file out the paperwork…_

“Are you listenin’ to me?!”

_I hope someone’s swept the cell._

The feline realized he had been lost in thought and he held up his hands in surrender. “Ma’am, I’m terribly sorry, but I don’t have any authority on parking tickets. But I can direct you to someone–”

“Darn right, you can!”

His headache began to worsen. Clawhauser took a deep breath and kept his smile on as he pointed up several levels. “Chief Bogo actually assigns parking duties,” he chirped out forcibly, “Why don’t you speak to him directly? I’m sure that he isn’t busy, and he will be oh-so delighted to address your problem! That’s what we’re here for at the ZPD! Listening to every complaint from very citizen, at any time of the day!” It wasn’t as hard to keep the smile on his face now.

_He didn’t say anything about others complaining…_

The opossum squinted up at the spiral that led to the chief’s office and huffed in annoyance. “Fine! I’ll give that police chief a piece o’ my mind!” she hissed and began to stomp off.

Relief flooded Clawhauser, but realized that her son remained by his desk, idly thumbing his phone. “Ma’am, your son–”

“Watch him, will ya?”

“… Excuse me?”

The mother turned to eye him with a pinched frown, clicking her tongue. “He ain’t no trouble since he got that dang game on his phone. He don’t need ta hear what Mama’s gonna say in there. Jus’ keep an’ eye on him 'til I get back.”

“Well, I just– I have to do my job and–”

“Yer job is helpin’ with the public! So help! Ripley!” she barked. “You stay there an’ don’t get in trouble, ya hear?”

“A'right, Mama,” the boy mumbled, still staring at his screen.

“Good boy. Mind the officer.”

Clawhauser attempted to speak, but the opossum had scurried away before he could even form a retort. He glanced at the child nervously. His job didn’t involve babysitting!

“So… Ripley… Rip,” he began, “How has Zootopia been so far?”

The boy didn’t look up. “S'good,” he drawled.

The cheetah blinked at the flippant response. Had he looked up from his phone since they showed up? _Is that how I look when I’m on my phone?_ he suddenly worried. It seemed like it would be tougher to keep the conversation going than he thought. “Anything exciting catch your eye?”

“Nah.”

“… Any sights you’re looking forward to seeing?”

The boy shrugged.

Clawhauser’s lip twitched in annoyance. His eyes fell back on the phone. He tried a direct approach. “Whatcha playing there?”

The child stopped in surprise and stared at him. “Ain’t it obvious? M’ playin’ the new PokeMan Stop game!”

“PokeMan Stop?”

“Wh… Yeah, PokeMan! Gotta git 'em all? PokeMan Stop? Ya can’t stop once ya go?”

Times were changing so fast. He remembered playing the games on his GameBoar but the mobile app? How could he forget? It had spread across the globe with a ferocity he could not have anticipated. Everyone had tried it… Many officers on the force were often being scolded for playing it while on duty. He couldn’t begin to list all of the jaywalkers and trespassers that had been taken into the station from searching for PokeMan at two in the morning.

“Hey!” Clawhauser looked down as he recalled the boy. “Ya ain’t never played it?”

“Oh! Yes, I… I tried that a few times, but… heh,” a sheepish expression overcame the cheetah’s face, “WAY too much walking for my taste–”

Suddenly, the boy’s phone vibrated, and he lifted his eyes to stare across the station.

“Wow!” he squeaked and pointed at the door that led down to the interrogation rooms. “There’s a CharMan over there! Omigosh! I been lookin’ for one o’ those forever!” He bolted toward the door. “I bet it’s a super-shiny one! Them’s the best!”

“Whoa, whoa, kiddo! No! No!” Clawhauser somehow managed to launch in front of the boy and block the entrance. “I’m sorry, but that area is authorized just for officers!”

The opposum stared at him. “Wuzzat mean?”

“Eh… If you don’t have a badge, you can’t go in.”

“Oh, I got lots of badges!” He grinned and showed the flashing virtual badges on the screen. “See? One fer water-types an’ one fer walkin’ all day an’ one fer–”

A sigh escaped the feline. “I meant a REAL badge. Like this one.” He pointed at his own.

The bright, excited expression on the child’s face melted into disappointment. “Oh…” He glanced down at his phone, then forlornly at the door the cheetah blocked. “Well… if'n… if I can’t go in there… I’ll never find another CharMan…” Black, beady eyes suddenly lit up and he smiled at Clawhauser. “Hey! You work fer the ZPD! Yer able ta go in there, ain’t ya?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Yeah!” The opossum vibrated with glee. “You can go in there an’ catch it fer me! Please?”

Alarm bells rang in the feline’s head. “Me? Go in there with… your phone… That’s just… um… You know, normally, I would, I really would, but,” Clawhauser stammered, trying to break it gently to the child, “I… There’s this thing and… I can’t, really… I’m not allowed to–”

“B-But it’s a real rare one!” the boy exclaimed. His tiny ears drooped. “I never seen one where I live!”

_Uuuuugh! No! Nooo! I can’t stand to see a kid cry!_

“I… guess one… teeny… tiny… super-fast… quick look wouldn’t hurt,” he managed out.

The child beamed and held his phone out. “Thanks, mister!”

Clawhauser forced a smile as he took the device. The cool press in his palm was long-missed and he felt his heartbeat quick as he looked at the screen. THis was too much temptation. What if Bogo found out–

No! He could do this! For the ZPD!

“So… just over here…” The cheetah opened the door and slipped inside, looking around. He could see it on the screen, a human figure that sat in the middle of the hall, a lit cigarette in its hand. The PokeMan scratched its scruffy beard and puffed out a cloud of smoke as it impassively watched the “trainer” approach.

 **“Char, man…”** it drawled out.

Clawhauser tilted his head. _Huh… I remember that one being very controversial when I was a cub._

“Git it! Git it!” Ripley cried from the doorway.

“Oh, right!” Clawhauser flicked his paw over the screen and watched as the PokeSphere bounced off and enveloped the smoky creature in light. A short, virtual chime of coughing indicated victory.

The child whooped, his small fist jerked up in the sky. “YEAH! Ya got 'im!”

“I did!”

“Thanks a bunch! Can I see?”

“W-Well, no, wait…” Clawhauser knew he was pushing his luck, but he had gone ten hours without his phone… “There might be another one over here somewhere. I should go take a quick peek! There’s no harm in that!” His job was to serve others, after all.

“Wh– huh?”

“Just being thorough, little guy! You can never tell where one can end up!” The cheetah smiled at walked out, the phone out of the child’s reach as he began his 'search.’ “Lots of areas that you can’t enter. Can’t stop once you go, right? I think I can start with the boiler room, and then the administration office…”

“Hey!” The opossum scurried after the officer. “B-But I didn’t see none else!”

“Oh, I saw one! It was over here, by my desk! Yes, I can see it now…” Clawhauser held the screen up and pointed to the dark, shifting figure. “It’s a large one! It… It obviously works out. The muscles on it are just– Wow, graphics get better and better,” he mumbled, _“Helllllllo,_ where were you when I was playing all those years ago, handsome?”

 **“Watching you lose your bet,”** it drawled, suddenly out of the screen and looming over the cheetah.

The feline’s fur exploded in fear. “AHH! CH… Chief Bogo!” he shrieked.

Bogo’s narrowed eyes dug into his soul.

 _Think! Think! Oh, you’re so-o-o-o dead! So very dead! Dead!_ Clawhauser managed to utter out a small, short, quivering laugh as he handed the phone back to the child. “AND that’s how you play PokeMan Stop, little mister! Haha… Always h-happy to help… Tutorials and… whatnot…”

The buffalo shook his head.

“So-o-o… What’s the occasion, my revered boss?” he chirped.

That made Bogo’s glare return. “I had a pleasant chat with Delilah. She was a… delight,” he bit out.

“What?”

“Ripley!” The mother, noticeably happier, popped up behind him and strolled around to her son. “C'mon! I’ve said my piece! Let’s go git some ice cream, yeah?”

“Awesome!” Ripley cheered and immediately followed her, turning to wave at the cheetah. “Bye, mister! Thanks fer catchin’ tha’ CharMan!”

Clawhauser waved weakly. “Hah… No problem, kiddo…”

The doors slid shut and the furry officer was left with a seething buffalo to contend with.

Cripes.

He thought he could go on the defensive, speaking first. “It wasn’t what it looked like!”

“Don’t give me that.”

“But I really wasn’t going to take it at first!” Clawhauser immediately defended. “I was on a solid foundation of NO, but he started to look really sad and he called me Mister, so it crumbled into a heap and I needed to help him–”

“I could see you were very keen on helping yourself to his phone.”

“He asked me!”

“You went above and beyond, then. Even sent his mother to barrage me with rustic insults. Nice touch.”

“Okay-y-y, how about this? Would you believe that I blacked out from boredom and I woke up with the phone in my hand and in my disoriented state–”

_“Clawhauser…”_

He winced. “I’m sorry.”

It was a long stretch of silence, but the chief finally relaxed his pose and sighed. “I suppose that I can’t really count that as the end of the bet,” he rumbled, “I know you can’t stand to see a sad child.”

“Wh– So… the bet’s still going?” He didn’t know if he could count it as luck.

“I’m afraid so.” Bogo smirked and pat his lover’s back to lead him back to his work station. He lifted him up with ease and plopped him down on the chair. “You still have five hours before your shift is over, Ben. And don’t forget. I’ll be watching.”

Clawhauser’s eyes grew and quivered in horror. “Don’t make me hate that line! I’ve loved every other time you’ve said it!”

–

**Four hours, 59 minutes, and 10 seconds later…**

Bogo strolled down to his lover’s work station, ready to take him home. He had kept his promise and checked up on the feline, usually peering out from his office above, but it seemed that his little phone-addict had learned his lesson. The cheetah had seemed able to keep himself away from any other civilian phones. Come to think of it, he hadn’t really moved from his seat since he had left him…

And as he walked up to the feline slumped over in his chair, a computer manual placed on his face, it was clear why.

“Really?” he drawled as he approached his comatose lover. “That’s all you’ve done since I’ve left?”

Silence answered him.

“I know you’re not sleeping.”

No answer.

“Ben, it’s time to go.”

 _“Your boyfriend isn’t here-e-e-e,”_ the pages of the book fluttered on his face, the voice warbling spookily, _“You’ve killed him with your tyrannical rules. You’re speaking to his ghost now. O-o-o-o…”_

Torn between amusement and rolling his eyes, he snorted. “Ben–”

_“The spirit is angry with you-u-u…”_

“Ben, knock it off.”

_“He died from boredom… Poor soul just wanted his phone, you know, because it was such a slo-o-o-ow day at work. Whoo-o-ooo-ooo… Give his phone back for clo-o-osure and he will not ha-a-a-aunt you…”_

The buffalo chuckled and lifted the book off his head, smirking at his lover’s narrowed eyes. “I’ll risk a haunting.”

“Suit yourself.”

“I have to admit, you did a fairly good job today,” he praised the cheetah, reaching out to ruffle irritated, twitching ears. “You answered the phone promptly with no distraction.”

“The two times that it rang,” Clawhauser grunted.

“You managed to keep yourself from 'helping’ that muskrat with his phone when he forgot it on your desk.”

“Um, because it was ancient. Sliding keypad and giant buttons? I’m not THAT desperate.”

“Nonetheless,” Bogo pressed on, “I believe that our bet is working.”

Clawhauser groaned. “Of course it worked! There was nothing else to focus on! Anyone can do their job if it’s between that and being bored out of their mind the entire day!” he hissed. “And I was STILL bored!”

“But you DID do your job promptly,” Bogo added not-so-helpfully.

His boyfriend turned and headed to the doors. “Let’s just hurry up and leave so I can passive-aggressively ignore you on the ride home.”

“You can sweet-talk all you want, but you still have one more day.”

Clawhauser spun around, a whimper in his voice. “Vincent, I don’t think I can take another day! I think I really can’t! I heard text alerts around me come from thin air! My paws kept swiping on my desk! When I close my eyes, I see furmojis! My ears are ringing, and the message says Call Waiting!”

“Ben, calm down.”

Claws dug into his uniform and the buffalo stared down at the desperate face of his lover. “Have mercy, Chief! I’m just a cheetah!”

But Bogo was unconvinced. “One more day, Ben.”

Clawhauser whined and pressed his face against his firm chest and received 'comforting’ pats on his head in exchange for his whimpers.


	4. The Tease

The bed was warm, the blankets soft and plentiful as they wrapped around Clawhauser’s peacefully snoozing form. His paws kneaded at the air; a quiet purr nestled in the back of his throat. He was roused a bit at the sound of a door opening and shutting, but he drifted slowly back down into his dreams as the silky warmth and the scent of wheatgrass and his lover’s musky cologne kept his consciousness at bay—

_**EEGH EEGH EEGH!!!**_

The wailing, strangled beeps of Bogo’s alarm clock stabbed into the feline’s ear, his body jerked back and flailed, his world twisting around him as he fell off the bed.

“ACK!”

His heart pounding, head aching, Clawhauser could still hear the tell-tale chuckle wash over him.

“Works every time.”

Eyes squinted open in irritation, the cheetah’s frazzled form struggled to climb back into the bed, immediately deflating and flattening back into the sheets, his face slowly becoming more and more acquainted with the pillow as sleep tried to coax him back. “Vin-n-n-cenpphh…”

“Good morning, Ben.” He didn’t even need to look to know that Bogo was already up, showered, dressed in his uniform, fur groomed, and impeccably ready for the day before the cheetah had even opened both eyes. A hoof ran down his back, making the smaller’s round body instinctively raise itself in an arch at the welcoming touch, only to flop back down in exhaustion. “I said ‘good morning’, Ben. That means you need to actually get up.”

“Ugh…”

“On all fours, at least.”

Clawhauser’s ears perked. “Ooh.”

“Not like THAT.”

“Aw.”

The feline grumbled but heard something slosh in front of his face, the scent of berries filling his nose. His tail curled as his eyes open to spot a bowl of cereal in Bogo’s hoof, already poured and ready for him. “Lucky Chomps!”

“Indecipherably nutritious.”

He sat up and snuggled back into the pillows as he heaped spoonful after spoonful into his mouth with glee, stopping only to give his boyfriend a big milky kiss on his cheek. “Thaaanks, honey!” he chimed.

Bogo wiped his face. “Finish up and maybe we can get to work on time?”

“Three more bowls and I’m right behind you.”

–-

The morning, while early and vastly unpleasant due to said earliness, had left Clawhauser in a considerably better mood. It wasn’t every day that he got to spend the night and the morning with his beloved Buffalo Buns, lounging with cereal and the occasional lingering touch from him as he stumbled around to get ready for work. However, as they drove in to the precinct, the cheetah recalled with a growing annoyance that he had another boring day without his phone ahead of him.

_How did I forget that my boyfriend was such a jerk? I’m such a sucker for morning cuddles…_

It didn’t help that Bogo seemed to recall it as well, and the expression on his face was a smug, amused contrast to the normally-bubbly feline’s pout.

“Don’t look so glum, Ben,” he spoke as they strolled to his desk, “It’s just one more day, you know.”

“It’ll be the worst day of my life,” he groused, climbing into his seat and already sulking.

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous. You’ll have much worse days than this.”

“… Gee, I really appreciate that!”

Bogo smirked. “Maybe this will help you change your outlook.” He leaned in, dangerously close considering it was a public space, and Clawhauser looked around uncertainly before he was drawn back to rich brown eyes and that handsome face. “I’ve decided to add something to our little bet.”

The feline sputtered. “More rules?! Wh—Vinc— Chief, I’m already chained to my desk! What more can you ask for?!”

“Nothing like that. It’s a perk, really. And since you’ll be tethered to your desk the rest of the day, I thought that perhaps some incentive will help keep you on track.”

“Incentive?”

A warm hoof landed on his paw, trailing up his arm to graze the edge of a flickering ear. All the while, that salacious smirk only grew as he stared into wide eyes.

“Think about it. What motivates a Clawhauser?”

“… Doughnuts.”

Bogo’s smirk fell. “And… what else… ?”

It took only a second, and the cheetah’s mouth fell open in understanding. “Oh-h-h-h!” Another moment, and his eyes sparkled. _“Ooo-o-o-o-o,_ I’m gonna get some–!” he squealed, muffled as his mouth was immediately covered with a hoof, the buffalo now glancing around suspiciously.

“Not outside of the office,” he grit out.

Clawhauser couldn’t stop a giggle, prying off his hoof from his grin. “Save the magic for the show, right?”

“There will be no show.”

“You’re such a prude at work, you know that?”

“I’m professional.”

The younger quirked a furry brow at him. “Mm-hmm… Okay, Mr. Shoulder-Touch-and-Ear-Grope-and-Sensual-Whispering-and--”

“Clawhauser.”

“… Sex-Promise.”

–-

Of course, he took the incentive. Why wouldn’t he? It would be at least a decent reward for the hell that his boyfriend was making him go through.

Besides, it would only be six more hours, right?

The feline’s bored gaze was trained on his computer, holding back a sigh as he refreshed the page for the hundredth time to see if any new reports had popped up to deal with. Sadly, nothing. And he had five hours and 15 more minutes to go _and he was literally going to go **insane–-**_

“Um, Ben?”

The cheetah jumped, blinking from the screen daze as he leaned over the desk to see the familiar face of a bunny staring up at him, gasping. “Judy!” Boy, was he glad to see her, obvious by his wide and excited smile. A distraction! And also, his dear friend! But mostly, right now, a distraction! “How’s it going, my bunny from another mummy?”

“Fine, fine…” Judy seemed to hesitate, a rare expression on her velvety visage. “It’s just that… I haven’t gotten a text from you since the Molencia call.” Her ears tilted back in worry. “Did I upset you somehow?”

 _Aww! Cute! Cute! Cute!_ “No, no! Of course not, cutie– Judy,” he corrected quickly at her narrowed look. “You’re fabulous as always. It’s something completely out of my control, believe me. I’m being punished. Bogo confiscated my phone to teach me a lesson.”

“Oh.” The bunny blinked and cracked a small smile. “Is it a… good lesson?”

“Huh?”

She wriggled her eyebrows. “You know… the kind that some couples do… I’ve heard…”

The implication in her tone was not lost on him, and his skin immediately burned under his fur. “Whaaat?! N-No! He’s just trying to teach me to focus on my job! O-M-Goodness, Judes! Where did that come from?!”

Judy giggled. “Hey, I’m a bunny. I come from a family of over two-hundred siblings. I know this stuff.”

“I thought that you didn’t like to use those stereotypes!”

“… Nick MAY be influencing me more than I thought,” she mumbled.

 _Knew it!_ Clawhauser hid his own grin and covered it with an indignant huff. “Any-who, I’m stuck at my desk until the end of my shift…” He suddenly leaned over, startling the small rabbit. “So-o-o-o how’s about you stay here and chat with me for a while? Maybe an hour or two? It’s been a slow crime week, hasn’t it? You can spare the time!”

His enthusiasm seemed to set her back. “Oh… Well, actually, I got a text from Nick about some ‘former friends’ that may be linked to that stolen car ring we’ve been working on.” She grinned. “We get to be part of the stakeout! Six A.M. sharp!”

Bunnies were such morning creatures; it was almost nauseating. “Fan… tastic?”

“I know! So, I’m afraid that I’ll have to cut our talk short. Like, right now,” the bunny was already turned to begin leaving, her paw up in farewell. “Good luck, Ben!”

Panic filled the cheetah. “Wait! No! I can’t leave my desk! Don’t leave, Judy! I need to talk! Just stay a little longer, please!”

“Can’t hear you, too pumped!”

“Judy, no! Judy, don’t go through the door, no! I need contact from the outside world! No-o-o-o…” he moaned out and slumped against the desk as the doors slid shut behind her. “My bunny beacon of hope…”

 _ **“Clawhauser!”**_ A voice boomed from above.

The cheetah jolted and gawked up in confusion. “What?!”

Bogo’s expression seemed less stern, but he pointed to his door regardless. “In my office!”

The cheetah stared. Was he serious? “I haven’t left!” he blurted out.

The chief rolled his eyes. “Just get up here!”

-–

There was no hiding the irritated stomp the feline had and Clawhauser huffed as he walked into the office. “Let’s get one thing clear, okay?” he started. “I want it on the record that this does NOT count as me losing the bet because YOU ordered me up here for who-knows-what reason and–”

As soon as the door shut behind him, he was pressed against it.

Soft lips covered his in a sudden kiss, a hoof grasping the back of his head like the shirtless hunk on his favorite romance novel cover.

Clawhauser’s bewilderment immediately turned to joy, and his eyes sparkled before closing and returning the kiss with enthusiasm.

_Surprise hanky-panky? Thanky!_

The hot, heavy weight of his lover was pressed into his body and he purred wildly, paws kneading strong shoulders as the feline clung to the older male. Yes! This was a fantastic way to kill a few hours (which was NOT an exaggeration as he recalled other, ahem, 'meetings’ like this) and to keep his mind off that stupid bet! After all that teasing his chief had done, he could use some relief. He licked at his boyfriend’s soft muzzle, urging him to continue–

But Bogo pulled his mouth back, and used it to smirk at the dazed form, still pressing him against the wall.

“You’ll get the rest tomorrow.”

The words were like a splash of cold water and Clawhauser’s pants faded as he blinked. “Come again?”

“Sorry. Not yet.”

“… _What?”_ A hiss.

The mounting anger on his lover seemed to please the buffalo. “That was just a taste. You didn’t think I’d let you get away with more than that today? The bet isn’t over.”

“Wh– You just…” Clawhauser’s body squirmed frantically, fangs bared. “You can’t keep DOING this to me!”

His paws were held and restrained by one hoof; his struggles worthless.

“I haven’t done anything to you.” The humor in the chief’s voice was infuriating. “And I won’t until after the bet is over. That’s the point, Ben.”

“No!” he hissed again, “No, this—this is unacceptable! Absolutely not! You already took away one toy! And THEN you have the AUDACITY to dangle my favorite one in my face and take it away before I get to play with it!” the smaller snarled and struggled to reach his lover’s trousers, claws ready to rip fabric open, but they barely wiggled in the buffalo’s iron grip. “Just a quickie! It’s the least you can do!”

“Actually,” his body was lifted and twirled around to face the door, with a fond pat on his sizable rump to end the contact as Bogo returned to his desk, “the least I can do is nothing. And that’s exactly what’s happening. Until. The bet. Is over,” the chief hummed.

Several things ran through the feline. Anger. Indignation. Incredible horniness.

Oh, he was going to **PAY!**

His eyes were almost slits as he managed out, “I have half a mind to deny you for a week!” He bit back a growl, already at the door. He tried to adjust certain things before he swung the entrance open.

“The other half seems to disagree, then,” came his boyfriend’s sly response.

“Oh, no! Believe me, the rest will follow when blood flow returns to my brain, you big buff jerk!”

-–

It was the first moment of the entire day that Clawhauser was glad he couldn’t leave his desk. He shifted and grumbled as his arousal slowly faded into a dull throb. It had been difficult enough trying to ease back down the stairs without alerting anyone to his 'condition.’

 _He is going to make it up to me so hard… Oh, cripes, hard…_ He cursed at himself, only to sigh as the landline rang.

Five. More. Hours. Left.

_Hello, sex life? Sorry, you’ve been canceled._


	5. The Revenge

There was a happy skip to Clawhauser’s walk as he bounded up the staircase that led to Bogo’s office. Two out of three times, a dreadful place to be. This time? Victorious.

Oh, but that wasn’t all that he was excited for.

“Chi-i-i-ief…” he sang as he opened the door and leaned against the frame, smiling at the buffalo that sat at his desk, engrossed in his paperwork.

Bogo spared a weary glance at the cheetah. "Clawhauser. Not now.” 

“Yes, I think now.”

“… You've been hounding me since this morning to give you your phone back. You can't wait until lunch?"

"It is lunch."

The buffalo looked at the clock above the door. "It's ten o' clock, Clawhauser."

It hadn't been noticed until the folder was yanked out of his hooves and the warm weight of squirming Benjamin had shimmied into his lap that Bogo recognized the hungry glint in his lover's eyes. Claws gently plucked at his uniform, kneading the broad muscle of his chest. His tail swished behind them sensually, the glint of fangs peeking from under the feline's lips. The eyes of a predator that often sparkled at the sight of a box of doughnuts now pinned him in his place, dark with much more ravenous thoughts behind them.

"Oh, I was thinking about an early lunch..."

Bogo's heart stopped, though something else began to throb. 

Oh. 

_OH._

The promise he made to him... Here? Now? He reeled back his libido and played it cool and tilted his head. "Really?" he drawled. 

"Very much so, Buffalo Buns." The mischief in the cheetah's gleaming eyes distracted him as claws lowered to his pants. "And you're on the menu."

The button was undone, the zipper halfway down before the chief could even blink.

“Wait a second—”

A kiss interrupted him.

“Clawhauser, not during work—”

Another kiss, deeper, harder, the warm tease of a rough tongue sliding against the seam of his tightly closed lips, although his heart fluttered when they parted. 

“… Are you listening—”

The final kiss had the buffalo leaning back in his seat from the sheer want radiating from the cheetah’s form, his tongue slipping inside as the chief’s willpower relented and his mouth opened. A needy Clawhauser was a sweet temptation he had denied himself for a few days too long, he decided.

The taste of syrup was still thick on his tongue from breakfast as they separated, Clawhauser looking like the cat that got the proverbial cream.

Well, he’d get it soon enough.

The desk shook under the weight as the chief grabbed his boyfriend and threw him onto his back, hovering over him, arms caging them in. The buffalo relished in the surprise on Clawhauser’s face from the move, not missing the deeper breaths that he tried to keep under control, and the arousal that already tented the feline’s own work pants. He always loved it a little rough.

Bogo’s voice crept over him, deep and warm. “My little kitten refuses to wait, does he?”

Eyes widening, the feline’s paws covered his mouth, face suddenly burning hot.

The buffalo smirked. “What was that?”

Oh, it was such a treat to see his once eager and confident boyfriend turn into a blushing, squirming mess. Whenever that nickname came into play, he just couldn’t handle it. The helpless male’s tail grazed against the buffalo’s throat as the cheetah’s voluptuous body arched up in frustration, stubbornly keeping quiet.

_You asked for it, Benjamin..._

Huffing out a sigh, the chief hummed playfully, twirling that silky tail gently around his hoof as he leaned down to breathe into the smaller male’s ear.

“Kitten, talk to Daddy.”

Clawhauser froze underneath him. He swore he could hear the blood thundering down to his cock, and Bogo placed a kiss to the edge of his velvety cheek, then several more that trailed down to his throat in soft and teasing touches. He wasn’t playing fair, he knew, but neither was the feline. He’d show him who was really the boss.

“Use your words,” he coaxed his lover. “Are you being a naughty kitten?”

Those predatory eyes had widened into something sweet and submissive, and they darted from his smirking mouth to his half-opened pants, the bulge peeking out from his dark boxers. Clawhauser chewed his lip and his ears folded back. “… Yes, Daddy,” he mewled.

Perfect.

“Do bad kittens get rewards?”

He watched his lover shake his head, not trusting his voice, although a purr rumbled out in the silence of the room.

A hoof slid up to smooth over his face, making the smaller male arch up into the touch, unintentionally baring his throat, only for a sharp yelp to echo in the room as the buffalo’s blunt teeth bit down into his skin. Clawhauser’s toes curled, his low, panting moan drifting into Bogo’s ears like the sweetest music. “Oh… M… G-Goodness… Please… !”

“Please what?” came the response against his neck, the cooling air on his throat making the feline shiver.

“… U-Um… Pl-Please can I… I…” he whimpered.

“Yes?”

The cheetah’s hesitance only made him more endearing to the larger male as he took a moment to look back at the door as if someone would dare barge in to the chief’s room without calling ahead before he sat up, placing a paw on his lover’s muscled chest, eyes drifting down before he glanced up with a look so sexily innocent that he would have sworn it was illegal.

“… Can I suck your cock, Daddy?”

Bogo’s breath hitched, only to release it in a pleased groan.

How could he say no to _that?_

He stood up and backed up from the cheetah, enjoying the small whine that came from his lover from the action, sitting in his chair, legs spread, reaching down to palm himself lightly.

“If you make it worth my while, kitten.”

Clawhauser stared at his bulge hungrily, sliding off the desk to settle obediently between the chief’s strong thighs, paws reaching up after a glance up and an affirming nod before he drew his boxers down enough to free the heavy shaft that bobbed inches from his face. The musky scent reached his nose, made him hold back a needy noise. He swallowed the saliva pooling in his mouth as he drew them further down, exposing the hefty balls beneath. The size queen in him just couldn’t help but admire the girth each time he saw it. Really, his boyfriend was a work of art from head to toe… 

Bogo’s amused voice floated down to him. “You can do more than just stare at it, you know.”

Head bowing in embarrassment at being caught staring, he leaned forward and nuzzled the length, a paw reaching up to grip and massage the shaft with long, practiced tugs. He bit back a smile at the resulting grunt, reaching up and tugging the rest of the buffalo’s pants down to pool at his feet. His boxers joined soon, the feline’s lust getting the best of him, not wanting anything to hide that skin from his view. His warm breath teased the head of the thick cock, lips closing around it seconds later to suck.

“There we go…” The chief’s leaned back in his chair, a hoof threading through the back of the cheetah’s head as he serviced him.

His head shot up at a knock on his door. 

_**SHIT!**_

Clawhauser paused, his own ears fanned out and listening.

An unfamiliar female voice rang out behind the door, although no silhouette was seen. 

“Hello? Chief Bogo? Are you in there?”

Mouthing a stream of curses, the buffalo’s wide eyes looked down at his lover’s own stare, only to draw himself out of the feline’s lips (ignoring the cheetah’s whimper at the loss) and look around before grasping the round male and urging him underneath his desk to hide. 

The knocking persisted. “Hello? Chief Bogo? It’s Celeste. Celeste Ringer? I’m, um, a reporter. I work for the Zootopia Times?”

He held back a panicked groan. A reporter! Absolutely perfect. He looked around for his pants, only for them to be missing. He glared down at the cheetah between his legs. _“Where are my pants?!”_ he whispered out harshly.

His boyfriend winced, looking around and shrugging as they were nowhere to be seen. “I can’t be expected to remember everything when I’m sucking your dick!” he retorted quietly, unable to help a giggle. “I just remember to swallow.”

A hoof ran down the buffalo’s face as he sat down in his chair, trying to urge himself as close to the desk as he could muster so his nudity wouldn’t be spotted. He jolted as he felt that warm hand encase him again.

His face looked very appropriately like he was caught with his pants down as he stared down at the cheetah. Were it not for the desk, and the furry paw that was stroking along his still-aching shaft with skillful, leisurely movements, Bogo would have leapt to his feet.

This… This was not a good time! This was the **worst** time!

“Stop that!” he barked, a little too loudly, and drew in a breath as he heard the knocking pause. They heard him; the gig was up. He had no choice but to respond. “I-I mean, yes? What is it?” Bogo managed to keep his voice even as he began to smack at the hand that continued to stroke him, his glares only met with lust. “I… I’m incredibly busy!” 

"I know, and I’m incredibly sorry to interrupt you, sir, but I do have an interview scheduled today with you!”

“What? I… I don’t recall that,” he growled, trying to grab his boyfriend by the scruff to make him stop pulling at his cock, the heat twisting inside his balls making it hard to focus on drawing this woman away. “You must be mistaken!”

There was a pause at the door. “But I made the appointment yesterday afternoon with the information desk with a Mr. Benjamin Clawhauser? He gave me the date and time and said he was going to inform you of the interview scheduled for this morning at 10:30?"

If Bogo's jaw were not so tightly wound with repressing moans, it would have slumped in disbelief. "You... left it with...?" The buffalo glanced down at the face nuzzled between his legs.

All Benjamin did was flash him a cute smile before he swallowed his cock in one swoop.

_I guess I forgot to make a phone call._

\--

The buffalo’s panicked mind tried to fight through the pleasure as he darted his eyes from the face nestled between his knees and the door.

“You…” he whispered out but couldn’t finish as the doorknob jiggled, locked but not for long.

_... Wicked…_

_Disrespectful…_

_**Underhanded little…**_

Bogo’s nostrils flared as he grunted out a growling breath, partially from Clawhauser’s trickery, the other part from experiencing his lover’s lack of a gag reflex.

He couldn’t move out from under his desk and risk exposing himself, but he couldn’t keep the interviewer waiting forever, and he couldn’t send the cheetah out—apparently the feline was quite content on where he currently was and wouldn’t stop sucking so nicely—

His eyes drew shut and he willed his pounding heart to try and calm down. 

“… Come in,” he muttered out through tense teeth as he fought back a moan, sounding annoyed. He hoped they just chalked it up to his gruff nature and not from having his soul sucked out through his crotch. He grabbed a pencil and attempted to look as though he was working on his reports.

The door slid opened and a lemur stood before him with a nervous smile, tablet and stylus at the ready in her small hands. “Thank you very much for seeing me, sir!”

“Y-Yes, of course—"

A soft, inaudible (but very palpable) purr rose up and vibrated deliciously across the buffalo’s shaft.

The pencil in Bogo's hoof snapped.

"Oh!" The reporter paused at the doorway, concerned. "You, um… Is this a bad time?"

 _Yes, yes, yes, yes…_ "Ah... Oh, that! No, no! Just... the stress of... doing my job as well as I can," he managed out. As the reporter seemed to believe him and hurried to her seat and busied herself with typing down the beginning of her article in some sort of long, descriptive narrative, the buffalo reached one of his arms down under the desk as if he were to pick up the pieces of his pencil and gripped the back of Clawhauser's head. Hard.

The purr stuttered, and those pretty chocolate-brown eyes looked up at him curiously.

 _Hurry... up!_ Bogo mouthed.

Soft lips tilted up. A wink answered him.

"... Sir?"

The chief's head shot up to see the lemur's puzzled expression. "Y-Yes?"

She cleared her throat and repeated her question. "For starters, I thought I would ask for your opinion on the raises that Mayor Lionheart has insisted on for certain departments in your workforce, especially concerning the recent success after the Night Howler epidemic." Her stylus was at the ready, pointed at the screen. "Do you agree that those departments deserve a large wage increase?"

So many words for a brain with so little blood left for thought...

"Well, I think that --" a particular suckle made his calculated, clever response dissolve into a strained _"Ah... !"_

"Are you okay?" The lemur began to stand out of her chair.

Bogo immediately shoved his hoof out to stop her. "No-No-No! I m-mean, yes, I'm fine! It's just that..." he grunted out slowly, resting the hoof on his forehead, breathing out to fight back the dizzying pleasure rising up to his brain from the root of his cock, "It's been... a very long day, and... I... haven't felt quite myself..."

"Oh!" She grew quiet and seemed to look at him with wide eyes that knew it all. Her voice was a whisper. "I understand.”

The buffalo's heart stuttered. "Wh-What?"

"Don't try to hide it! I can tell, it's been so obvious! I can’t believe I missed it! How dense am I?" she clicked her tongue. "Working so hard... even while under what must be a heck of a cold!" The reporter beamed and tapped her tablet in respect. "You really are a trooper, Chief Bogo! Even when you're overwhelmed with illness, you still work! Not everybody can handle all this pressure so well! I guess that’s why you’re the chief!"

“Um… yes,” he tried to offer a smile, ignoring the vibrations of a silent chuckle from the cheetah. “Ex-act-ly.”

The lemur shook her head. “Honestly, I’m sure that sickness is the least of your troubles, considering what you have to put up with. The pressure building up inside that stone-cold façade. I’m getting anxious just thinking about it! I bet there are days when you're just ready to burst!"

Clawhauser’s tongue decided to do _that thing_ as he opened his mouth to answer, making him bite his own. Instead, he nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"And let’s not forget the ones you command! When it comes to such a busy workload, I bet you're grateful for all the fine officers at your disposal in the ZPD! I mean, sure, you can handle a lot of the job, but everybody needs a helping paw, right?"

Soft, furry fingers reached up and massaged his aching balls as the sucking—somehow– increased.

Bogo covered a moan with a cough and gave a quick nod. "Some... of our a-affiliates... work harder than others... even as we sp-speak," he breathed out.

"Oh, absolutely! One Office Judy Hopps comes to mind. Commendable. The paperwork must be a nightmare," she continued, not realizing that her words were falling on deaf ears. "I can tell the strain from the way you're hunched over your desk. It really is admirable that you put your work before your health, Chief Bogo. Honestly, it's inspirational,” the lemur sighed, "Probably leaves all sorts of aching joints. I hope you have a good way to unwind after a tough day. It's important to have a sense of release."

"I couldn't... agree more."

“I’m a workaholic myself. Look, mammal to mammal, I just hope you aren’t trying to force too much of yourself into such a tight situation, Chief Bogo. Not to overstep my boundaries but spreading yourself too thin can be dangerous.”

Dexterous fingers left his sack to trail between his spread thighs and the buffalo jolted at a brush against his entrance, grinding a hoof down in warning. “Absolutely not,” he grunted.

He looked up to see the lemur’s nervous expression, her tail twisting around her chair as she smiled up at him. “Well… I guess that this wouldn’t be the best time to start this interview, so… um… is there any chance that we could… maybe… schedule another time—"

“Yes! Any time you’d like,” Bogo forced out quickly, his own release creeping dangerously fast up on him despite his efforts to keep it at bay. At this point, he’d agree to almost anything. “When I’m… in better health… We can give a pro… ah… ahem, excuse me, dropped s-something…” he cleared his throat, reaching down again, hoof gripping the back of Clawhauser’s neck harshly to try to slide his cock out of the feline’s mouth, the tip popping out as his lover’s narrowed eyes glared up at him impatiently, “proper interview…”

“Really?!”

“You have my word,” he hurriedly agreed, gritting his teeth as the officer retaliated with soft, kittenish licks to his dripping head. He relented and released his grip and Clawhauser’s mouth was back on him in seconds, swallowed back to the base and suckling hungrily. He avoided the reporter’s eyes as he rose back up and focused on scribbling a long line of nonsense on a report.

The lemur didn’t seem too disappointed at the plan changes, beaming at the second chance. “Excellent! I-I mean, I really appreciate this considering your illness, Chief Bogo.”

“Think nothing of it!” He bit his tongue for a moment, rubbing his forehead, the heat of release growing into a swelter at the base of his stomach. He wanted nothing more than to flood this wicked cheetah’s throat. “I… imagine I’ll be recovering… very, very soon.”

“Resilient,” she praised.

“Very. Now, if-if you please…”

“Of course, sir! And thank you, sir! Please feel better soon!”

“Oh, I will!” Bogo’s hoof lifted in a feeble wave only until the door closed, and then both drew down and held the feline’s chubby cheeks still as he roughly and mercilessly thrust down into his throat as he gave in to the teasing and chased his own well-needed release.

Clawhauser’s throat tightened at the assault, his eyes rolling back slightly as he purred harder, saliva trailing wetly down his throat, onto his uniform.

“You… better… swallow… every… _**s-single… drop!”**_ the buffalo demanded before he stilled, pushing his lover completely down to the base as he tensed, felt each happy, hungry swallow grip his shaft before the pleasure faded into something painfully delicious, overstimulated by the cheetah’s tongue delicately cleaning every drop as his spent cock slid from Clawhauser’s lips.

The buffalo was trying to collect his thoughts as the head of his cock was given one last fond kiss, the touch making him twitch.

"Oh, thank the stars..." Bogo leaned back in his chair and heaved a huge breath of relief. 

There was a giggle between his knees as the feline's face reappeared. "So...?" Clawhauser had to purr as he leaned up against the buffalo's chest, paws tucked under his chin. His grin was smug. "How do you think the interview went?"

Bogo stared at the cheetah. He couldn't believe his nonchalance. Had he understood what just happened? What could have happened? "Do... you realize... how risky that was? What could have happened if you had been caught doing... **THAT** to me? The police chief? One of my own officers found underneath my desk as I'm being interviewed, it... That would be a scandal worthy of... If a story like that were to get out, I'd be decommissioned in a heartbeat--"

"Vinny, calm down!" the feline's playful smirk returned. "We weren't in any danger. Celeste knows how to keep her mouth shut, even though mine was--"

"Wait... What?"

Yeah, she's totally capable of keeping secrets. I mean, you wouldn't think so, but she can surprise you!"

Bogo's eyes narrowed. Now that the haze of orgasm had drifted away, alarm bells were going off. "Why are you talking about that reporter like you know her?"

Clawhauser blinked, then smiled. "Because she's my friend."

The buffalo stared. "What?"

"Yep," the cheetah chirped.

"You..." Bogo pointed at the door where the lemur had been standing not two minutes before, dumbstruck. "You staged this entire interview?!"

"Not quite," Clawhauser hummed. "She's a real reporter. She's been wanting to get a story about you for MONTHS, but you just never had the free time. But remember when you left me high and not-so-dry and sent me back to my desk? She happened to call the office because I wasn't answering my phone..." he snapped a claw, "and after your little cop-block, I saw you had an opening that was just _begging_ to be filled. So, I made the appointment!"

Now the confusion settled way for anger. "So, you decided that you would arrange an interview with your friend and... fellate--"

"Blow, Vincent."

 _"That is not the terminology while we're at work!_ Anyway, you... You decided to do THAT while she was here? Was she in on that as well? Was this entire scene just some stage for you to—?"

"Oh, that was a legit interview, all right! She just didn't know there was an extra pair of ears listening and an extra mouth working."

The buffalo glared. "And what if she had discovered you?"

"She would have thought it was hilarious!" Clawhauser beamed. "Trust me, she wouldn't have said anything. What just happened was nothing but pure professionalism from the waist-up!"

Bogo hoped that the pant in his voice did not make him seem any less intimidating. "I'm keeping your phone for another three days.”

Surprisingly, this did not dampen his lover's smugness as he thought it would and was stunned as the feline instead waved the threat away like it was nothing. "No problem! I have a much better way to spend my time now!" The buffalo was startled as nimble paws roamed his chest and began to unbutton his uniform. "How about a follow-up interview with someone _on the inside?"_

"Benjamin..."

"I can see the headline now! _Chief Bogo: Up Close and Personal..._ Intimate details further down..."

Bogo managed a sigh before he was silenced with a round of sweet, sticky kisses. It seemed that Clawhauser was the type that needed to be on something all the time. First it was his phone, and now it would be his commanding chief. Had he really accomplished anything with this bet?

Honestly, the buffalo couldn't find a single fault with this turn of events, but he would look more closely at the ramifications after a bit of ramming of his own...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! I finished a story AND my first published smut! What a rush this all is. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
